Sista´s In Tha House*
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: someone is on a wisit to B´Elanna Torres.... AU
1. Part1

Disclaimer: some are own by paramount,viacom, however Cat, michael  
and Armath are not! (coz they´re miiine Ya Know??) =)  
  
Author: Tha1´n0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
date: 27/11 2001  
  
to: the voyager gang, all the other authors, and my class....  
  
rate: G, I think...  
  
code: in this part T (goes for the whole family) but way more ? ,   
you will find out in upcoming   
parts.. if you haven´t already.!  
Ee.. what do you say.. Good Luck?? now thats not it   
..anyway.. read it!  
  
Oh and one more thing; IT REALLY SHORT!!!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sista´s In Tha House*  
  
Part I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catrina sat at the toiletseat in the cozy bathroom and thought over   
her situation.   
She was here, in this bathroom because she one day just had called at  
the door and asked for a place to stay.   
And as the goodhearted person she was, B´Elanna Torres had let the   
blond, brown-eyed girl into her home. Like a lodger.  
Catrina got up from the seat and looked at herself in the mirror.  
Today she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a knitted jumper,   
white tennisshoes, and her fathers way too big duvet.  
Around her forehead was the old blue and white bandana, it made   
everyone think that she was a member in some kind a gang.  
But she wasn´t, it was just there to hide her slightly prominent   
Klingon ridges from the ´I´m-some-kina-of-a-Klingon´ family she was  
living with. They thought she was all human.  
Finally she walked out of the bathroom, her twinbrother Michael ran  
almost into her outside the door.   
"Hey Liz, watch it!"  
Of course she had told them her other name,Elizabeth, instead of   
Catrina, B´Elanna knew that she had a daughter called that in first   
name.   
She was acually quite alike Michael, wich wasn´t so strange since they  
were twins,.. but anyway, she was a bit taller than her brother,  
she had fair hair and he had dark, but they had both the same chocolat  
colored eyes like their mother. Miral was a year older than Cat and   
Michael, she was taller than both of them, with blond hair and   
light-blue eyes. "She looks just like dad!" Cat always thought anytime   
she saw Miral. The only thing that was exactly the same on all three  
of the children was the Klingon ridges, although Miral and Michael   
couldn´t see hers.   
Catrina had lived with the Torres family on earth for about three weeks  
now, she had left her home on Armath almost five weeks ago. Her father   
had went to a Deep Space Station to do some repair work there. It was   
necessary for him to go away and work such a long way from home to earn  
some money, to hold on to their house. He´d left six weeks ago and he  
would be back on Armath in another two. " I wonder whats he´s gonna   
think when he comes home and finds that I´m missing?" That was a   
question that stayed with Cat whereever she went. Although she could  
still make it back to Armath and act like she´d never been gone.   
If she left now. It took a week to get to Armath, even if you went on  
warp the whole time. She could still make it. But there was something  
inside her that didn´t want to go, that didn´t want to leave her new   
found family on Earth. She she pushed the question to the back of  
her head for another hour.   
Shge went to Earth to find her long lost mother, sister and brother,  
she had succeeded but she had now idea what to do now. Or maybe she   
had...  
  
¤End Part One¤   
  
By: Tha1´n0nlY*Voy_Girl 27/11 2001  
  
  
  
comments? feedback? voy_girl@startrekmail.com 


	2. Part2

*Sista´s In The House* Part2  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
One cold day, a saturday, Cat, Michael and Miral sat at the breakfast table, eating porridge.  
  
"Why do you have to wear that bandana all the time?" Miral asked suddenly.  
  
Cat wore a red bandana today, since it was christmas soon.  
  
Now she got up and was about to leave the table when Michael showed up in front of her, ripping the bandana off her forehead.  
  
Miral and Michael gasped.  
  
"You´re a Klingon!"  
  
"Yes, to some part I am, just like you."  
  
"Why are you here? I mean why are you *really* here?" Michael asked.  
  
"My name, and I mean my *real* name, is Catrina Paris and I´m your sister!"  
  
"Our sister?!"  
  
"Miral, calm down, she´s not our sister, Mum would have said something if we had a *sister*!"  
  
"She thinks that I and our father are dead!!"  
  
"Michael, that´s what Mum told us all the time, that our father is dead!"  
  
"He isn´t dead, nor am I, we did fly through that giant cloud of gas, I don´t remember it, but Dad has told me about it a hundred times. We made it through, dispite what everybody thinks, but we were both badly wounded. We both fainted , I was only three you know, and when we woke up again we were at a planet far away. Somebody had just left us there, like kittens on someone´s stairs, with a note telling us that Dad was put under a ban. He couldn´t come to earth again, until I was 18, if he did they would take me away from him. "  
  
"Starfleet can´t do that!"  
  
"But they did anyway, I think he knew to much!"  
  
"So, where do you live?"  
  
The three children turned around. Their Mum stood in the door behind them, with bags full of food in her hands.  
  
"Armath."  
  
B´Elanna dropped the bags on the floor and hurried to hug her long-lost daughter  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////end part2 


	3. Part3

Sistas In Tha House Part 3  
  
"Mom, please, *can* we go to Armath?"  
  
Michael's pleading voice filled the hovercar. BElanna, Michael, Miral and Cat headed towards the video store.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Michael. I'll go to Armath even if I'll have to quit my job and sell our house to get there!"  
  
"We can go in three weeks if you want to!"  
  
Cat's happy voice.  
  
"E very week it goes a freighter beside the Armath system, but these you've to sneak aboard. it also goes a tourist bus directly to a planet near Armath every second month. It's better to go with one of those, and the next one leaves on Thursday in three weeks."  
  
"Can you call and order tickets or something?"  
  
Miral asked, Cat answered her question.  
  
"No, you just show up there and walks aboard, it's never many people there. And like I've said; it takes a week to get to Armath and not many want's to go there thanks to that."  
  
"You know, it sounds like you've done this before..."  
  
Cat smiled at Michael, her brother. *Brother*!  
  
She was so happy now, only her father was missing in her life. She reaches up to touch her forehead, finally she didn't have to use a bandana to cover her ridges.  
  
"When would Tom get home?"  
  
BElanna, Cat's *mother* interrupted her happy wondering.  
  
"In a few weeks."  
  
Cat sounded distant, still lost in her thoughts. Miral didn't care, she wanted to know more, and this was the perfect opportunity to ask her baby sister.  
  
"How come your, er.... our father, goes away to a Deep space station to work, when Starfleet did that awful thing to him and you?!"  
  
"Well, not many other places needs a pilot, medical assistant or ship designer. To get in - false name."  
  
Three weeks later stood the four Klingon/humans at a platform in Spain. A few Ferengi wandered around the area.  
  
Cat also saw a couple of Vulcans and even a pair of humans.  
  
After twenty minutes wait came the space bus, it was big, old, brown and looked like it wouldn't pass for full impulse speed.  
  
Miral couldn't believe that thing could reach Warp 9.  
  
The family got aboard along with the other passagers, they paid an old Betazoid, probably the driver, and got four rooms next to each other.  
  
The rooms were at least clean, in opposite to the ship itself.  
  
Cat, Michael and Miral fell asleep almost immediately in their future beds for a week.  
  
BElanna, however, was wide awake until 3 a.m., wondering about how Armath would be, her kids, and most of all; how Tom would reach upon seeing her again.  
  
Well, there wasn't any turning back now.  
  
~  
  
Tha1n0nlYVoy_Girl 9/2 2002 


End file.
